from Dawn To Dusk
by stunningrosalie
Summary: 17 year old Emma absolutly loves twilight. When Her dad moves to forks and asks her to come with, imagine her exicitment! but what she doesn't know is that she is about to meet her beloved characters. Takes place 50 years after breaking dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Please don't send any flames. I don't Have a Beta. I do all the Editing my self.**

**Disclaimer:Yes I own twilight!!! In case you didn't notice, thats called sarcasm.**

**Chapter 1. First Sight **

It was a hot eighty-five degrees in Chicago, Illinois, as my mother drove

me to the airport. I was wearing my favorite outfit, a pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pink skirt, as a farewell gesture. I'm moving to a small, miserable town called Forks. It is in this town that I was going to go and live with my dad, Adrian, and that it rains more than anywhere else in the continental United States, population three-thousand one-hundred twenty-two people. The only upside is that it's where _Twilight_ takes place, everyone knows that _Twilight_ isn't real but I'm still a _huge _fan!

My mother was divorced from my dad a year after I was born. Then she remarried. Tim is okay but he plays minor league baseball so he moves around a lot. Julia has been staying with me, but I can tell she's unhappy. " Emma you don't have to do this. I can stay with you," Julia said.

"I _want_ to," I said. I've never been a good liar. I would just look down and stutter. But I had been saying this lie so much lately I actually looked and sounded convincing. And with that we arrived at the airport.

We didn't say anything while we went through security or while we were waiting for my flight. Right before I stepped onto the plane I said, " Mom don't worry, I'll email you everyday. I'll call you if there's something really big going on."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise," I said with a desperate attempt at a smile.

" The plane is about to take off, ma'am," said the flight attendant.

"Well, I guess this is it than," said Julia.

" I'll visit you."

And I was gone.

* * *

It's a four hour flight from Chicago to Seattle, an hour in a small plane to Port Angeles and an hour drive back down to Forks. I didn't really mind the alone time. Instead I found myself content with it. Julia didn't really give me much privacy. I did get a little bored though.

I liked to move around or do something constructive. _It's a good thing I brought my portable DVD player, _I thought. So I turned my favorite movie on, Romeo and Juliet. I was just at the part where Juliet wakes up and finds her fiancée dead, when we landed. I turned it off and literally ran off the plane.

My flight had been about fifteen minutes late. I was going to miss my flight if I didn't hurry. I just made it. This time I just let myself zone out.

What was the point of watching another movie?

I guess I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew we had landed. I really missed Adrian. I saw him two months ago but I still miss him. As soon as I saw him I ran over to hug him. I guess I'm a daddy's girl.

"Hi, Ad-dad! How are you?" I'm not allowed to call him Adrian to his face.

"I'm fine, how's Julia?"

"Mom's fine. Did you enroll me into high school yet?"

" That's my Emma, always to the point. You haven't changed one bit. And yes, I did enroll you. You start tomorrow." There wasn't really anything else to say so I just kept quiet.

It was raining of course, but I didn't think of it as an omen, just unavoidable. The first thing I noticed about Forks was how green it was. There was green everywhere. Sure Chicago was sort of green, it was nothing compared to Forks. Where the bark should be on the trees was squashy green stuff. The rocks were covered in moss.

The trees were all green. Even the _road_ was green! It was way too green!!! "Dad, why is it so…er…green?" I asked. I knew the answer before it came.

"The rain makes it green, Em," he said as though he were explaining it to a two year old.

"I knew that, but it's just so _green_," I said quickly.

"Yeah I know what you mean. When I moved here I was very surprised too. In fact I thought I would never get past how green it is either. I mean even the road is green!" And after that we just sat in awkward silence.

* * *

While we were driving on the highway, I noticed a new S60R Volvo and a new Porsche 911 Turbo. OME! (Oh My Edward) They looked exactly like Edward's and Alice's! My suspicions started though when I saw a god-like teenager who looked about seventeen inside the Volvo! He had bronze hair and gold eyes. I began hyperventilating.

"Dad, who is that?"

"That's Edward Cullen. Carlisle Cullen's son."

"Does he happen to have a sister named Rosalie, a sister named Alice, a brother named Emmett, a brother named Jasper, sister named Bella, and a twin sister named Renesmee who is dating a boy named Jacob?"

"Yes, actually he does. How do you know all that?"

"Dad!!!!!! They're all from Twilight!"

"Come again?"

"_Twilight_, dad! By Stephenie Meyer!"

"That's just a piece of fiction."

And with that we arrived home. There was an old rusty red Chevy truck in the drive-way. Just like Bella! Believe it or not I'm actually psyched to be here now! I wonder if Edward will give me his signature crooked smile!?

Or if Alice, Bella, and Renesmee will be my friends. I'll probably get along just great with Alice. I love shopping! The house looked just like I imagined Charlie's house to be like. Well now that I know _Twilight_ is real it probably is!

"Dad, did you buy the house from somebody named Charlie?"

"Yes actually I did. Again I must ask you , how did you do that?"

"And again I must tell you, Twilight!" I went inspecting the house. There was three mismatched chairs at the small kitchen table. When I went upstairs I noticed that the free bedroom was the smaller one. It had yellowed lace curtains and a desk with a prehistoric computer.

The bed had a quilt. It was Bella's room! This is amazing! I'm the same age as her as when she moved here, seventeen. I look exactly how I pictured her to look.

Straight brown hair, wide, doe-like, brown eyes, average height. So pretty much average looking but still pretty. You see, I, unlike Bella, know that I'm a little more than plain. I mean I'm not conceited. I just, I don't know, think that I'm not just a plain person.

I seriously think that Bella should've acknowledged the fact that she was pretty. And now I'm actually happy to be going to school. I'm pretty sure that I'll be the only one that has read Twilight. It used to be my mom's and before that it used to be my grandma Sydney's. She told me that she was obsessed about it and the only websites she would go on were _Twilight _fansites.

And her favorite song was Breathe by Taylor Swift because it totally related to New Moon. Oh great now I'm rambling. I tend to do that. And I talk super quick. I might look like Bella but I'm definitely like Alice. Now I know what Edward would say.

He would probably say, 'oh great, another Alice'. Alice is his favorite sister but she annoys the crap out of him. In fact in _Breaking Dawn _he said 'how can someone so small be so annoying'. That line made me crack up. I'm rambling, _again. _

So where was I? Oh yeah, I was just saying that I'm excited for school because I'm bound to have a class with one of the Cullens. I hope it's either Bella, Alice, or Renesmee. I guess Rosalie would be okay but she would probably be jealous of me like she was of Bella because I'm (still) a human. But now that I know they are real, I fully intend to have them change me.

I think that I'm going to La Push tomorrow. I really hope that Seth will imprint on me. And incase some idiots don't know what imprinting is, well to make it short and sweet, its love at first sight only stronger. Well I take that back, you guys aren't idiots, you just haven't read Eclipse yet. Please do.

It's my third favorite _Twilight _book. The order goes like this, _Breaking Dawn_,_ Twilight_,_ Eclipse_,and_ New Moon. New Moon _was the worst because Edward left L. That sucked. And there is folks! As I told you, I like to ramble.

You give me an inch and I take a mile. And as you might have notice I'm a little obsessed with Twilight. I also have the following diseases, OBD (Obsessive Bella Disorder), OED (Obsessive Edward Disorder), OAD ( Obsessive Alice Disorder), OJD (Obsessive Jasper Disorder) , ORD ( Obsessive Rosalie Disorder), OED (Obsessive Emmett Disorder), OCD (Obsessive Carlisle Disorder), OED (Obsessive Esme Disorder), and OTD (Obsessive Twilight Disorder). That's a mouthful! Wow!

Whew! Did you notice that all of them are Twilight related? I sure did. I was diagnosed right after I first read _Twilight_J_. _Of course none of these diseases are real, but I'm just obsessed with _Twilight_!

Wait, I have to call my grandma. She is the best grandma ever! And I don't mean like being an awesome baker which she is but that's not what I'm talking about. She is the coolest. She's only fifty-four.

She was also obsessed with _Twilight _so she'll be excited too. Twilight is pretty much all we talk about. Of course we went on vacation to Phoenix, Arizona together. And then Jacksonville, Florida. We didn't have to worry about going to Chicago because we live there.

We also went to Columbus, Ohio and Ashland, Wisconsin. We were going to go to Port Angeles and Forks this year. Save the best for last! But I don't have to worry about that anymore because I live in Forks. It's amazing!

I'm going to have to invite Sydney over though. She wants me to call her Sydney because she said it makes her feel younger. But wait, I can't invite her because the Cullens don't want their secret out. I want to tell somebody, but I can't. Forbidden to blab and yet dying to tell is a difficult line to walk.

* * *

My curfew on school nights is 10:00. It's sorta early and I'm usually not that tired. But at home, school started at 9:15. Here it starts at 8:15. So I need to get up at seven.

But I usually wake up at six. I'm an early riser. But tonight I went to sleep at nine because I wanted tomorrow to come faster. And I did something I had never done before. I took unnecessary cold pills.

The kind that knocked me out for a good eight hours. I washed up while I waited for the pills to come into effect. Right in the middle of flossing I felt myself getting drowsy so I rushed to bed. I gladly sank into unconsciousness. I know that the sleep was supposed to be dreamless but it wasn't.

The dream was a good one at first. It involved all the Cullens welcoming me into the family as a human. Even Rosalie seemed happy. They must not have had a new family member since Bella. Well of course they hadn't.

The treaty forbade it . They all seemed happy enough. But then Jasper came toward me. With his teeth bared, he prepared to bite me. And then I woke up.

Jasper was about to bite me. I know he wouldn't do that if he could help it. Maybe in the dream I was his singer. Or maybe he just hadn't hunted and being around a human was too much. Well that was just a dream.

But it sure was scary! Well whatever. I was still thinking about my dream while I was brushing my teeth. I almost didn't notice the time! If I didn't hurry I wouldn't have time to eat breakfast.

I made my way down the stairs with dancer's grace despite never having taken lessons. My parents said I got it from Sydney. She was an amazing dancer back in her day. But then she quit and joined gymnastics. I grabbed a pop tart and got into the car.

The truck cabin was nice and cozy. It was clean but still smelled faintly of tobacco. And another scent I just couldn't put my finger on. Maybe sunshine? But that's sorta impossible.

There wasn't any sunshine in Forks so it had to be something else. The car could've been Bella's but her truck broke down. And with that last thought I pulled into the parking lot.


	2. Bella

**yay!! Two chappies in one week! Awesome. I will try to update at least once a week. but when school starts again i may not be able to.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I own You?**

**Alice:No**

**Me:*Sniffs* oh well. i don't own twilight!!! There i said it.**

**Alice: Do you want to go shopping with me?**

**Me:Hell to the yeah!!**

**Chapter 2. Bella**

I'm really excited because the Cullens should be at School . It's a cloudy day out (big shocker) so they have no reason _not_ to be there. Unless they're hunting. But when I saw Edward yesterday he had gold eyes so they will be there. Well, at least he will, but I'm sorta nervous about meeting them.

What if they don't like me? What if I'm really Jasper's singer? What if my thoughts aren't silent and Edward knows that I know what they are? What if I don't have any classes with them? And I continued with the what ifs as I walked into the front office.

"Hi, um, My name is Emily Vance and I'm new here," I told the secretary.

"Oh, hi, my name is Mrs. Nowak. You just have to fill out a few forms and have each teacher sign these slips." So I signed the forms and took the slips. I left and parked my car in the student parking lot. I was actually a little early so I sat in my car and listened to my ipod touch.

Just when Inseparable by the Jonas Brothers came on the bell rang. _Oh crap_, I thought. Inseparable was one of my favorite songs. It's pretty much the story line of _Twilight_. So its my favorite song.

Wait, I had better stop talking about nonsense before I start rambling again. When I walked in the door everybody surrounded me. Well it was only to be expected. I actually love attention. But I'm so not full of myself.

Some boy came up to me. He had greasy hair and bad acne. "Hi, my name is Dennis Yorkie. The eyes and ears of this place. I'm also head of the newspaper staff and your news, baby, front page. You're Emily Vance, right?"

"Yeah, but just call me Emma. Oh and thanks for putting me in the newspaper. It means a lot to me."

"No problem. Do you need help finding your class?"

"Wait," I blurted out. "You don't happen to be related to Eric Yorkie, do you?"

"Well, yeah, he's my grandfather. How did you know that?"

"Um, he was a friend of my friend's granddad."

"Really? What's his name?"

"I'm not authorized to answer that question," I said. It was a trick I picked up from the kids in my class back in Chicago.

"Ha, ha very funny. Now tell me his name."

"The truth is, I forgot his name." I lied. In fact this whole thing was a lie. I mean, Eric is in Twilight and Dennis was acting exactly like Eric. He even quoted the movie. I mean, who says, I'm the eyes and ears of this place?

"Oh, well do you need help to find your class, a dinner date, shoulder to cry on?" OME he just quoted the movie again! "Uh, yeah. I mean it's a new school and everything. But I have to say no to the last two."

"What class do you have?"

"English."

"Oh, That's in building six. I'm in building one."

"Dennis, I'll take it from here," said a _beautiful_ girl. She had mahogany hair down to her waist. She was tall and slender and had golden eyes. There was only one person she could be. Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. You're Emily Vance, right?"

"Yeah, just call me Emma, though. I tell my dad to call me Emma but I think he calls me Emily behind my back."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. My dad used to do that too."

"What do you mean _used_ to do that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Well I didn't know exactly how Charlie died. All Adrian told me last night that Charlie died a week after he sold the house.

"My dad died of cancer when I was two. His name was Charlie Swan." Of course I already knew this but I wouldn't say that. Well I couldn't if I wanted to because we had just stepped in class with that last sentence.

"Hi, my name is Ms. Whittaker. I will be your English teacher. This semester we are studying Romeo and Juliet." I already studied this at my school back in Chicago so this class should be easy. I handed her the slip.

The only seat open was next to Bella. I'm so happy. I thought this place was going to be a nightmare. Turns out that it's a dream come true! I know that Bella definitely already worked on Romeo and Juliet so I can talk to her.

"Bella, will you tell me about yourself? I have a feeling we're going to be great friends. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"What's your favorite song?"

"Well, actually my boyfriend wrote me a lullaby. It's better than any thing Debussy could write."

"That's awesome."

"So, Emma, can you tell me why you're not working on your work?"

"Well actually, I already worked on Romeo and Juliet at my old school."

"Its one of my favorite books, along with Wuthering Heights."

"Really, I love them too! The classics are awesome!"

"I thought that I was the only one who liked them in the whole school except my family."

"Tell me about you family."

"Well, Esme and Carlisle are my adoptive parents. Alice is my biological sister. Rosalie is a foster child along with her twin brother Jasper. Emmett is another foster child. I consider them family though. And Edward is an adoptive child.

"Even though Carlisle and Esme adopted me I love them like they were my biological parents. Well in some ways they are. They've been my parents for a long time now."

"Tell me about Alice."

"Well, she doesn't really look like me. She is short. Well her exact height is 4'10. And she's supposed to be seventeen! Her hair is short and spiky.

" She looks like a pixie. She is always very happy and she has a knack of guessing of what's going to happen and getting it right. She loves to shop. She always makes me go and shop with her. I hate shopping.

"She is always giving me make over. I absolutely hate it. But she always gives me this look. Puppy dog eyes and I have to do it. She is the most annoying little pixie ever.

"But I love her to death." She concluded.

"Now will you tell me about Rosalie?"

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's tall, picturesque blond of course. She can be bitter but once you get to know her she really is sweet. She loves to go shopping, though maybe not as much as Alice. She is about 6'4 and she loves dressing me up too.

"She hates dogs. She is actually dating Emmett. None of us except me Alice and I and Rosalie and Jasper are related, so its not illegal. She is one of my best friends. Oh yeah, Alice is dating Jasper.

"Rosalie may come across as really hostile but she's a sweetheart, really.' She finished.

"Will you tell me something about Edward?" I asked.

"Sure. He has _gorgeous _bronze hair. His eyes are the most _beautiful_ color. Like topaz. He talks so _perfectly. _

"His voice is like velvet. He has a _perfectly_ chiseled chest. He actually has a _six_ pack! His skin is _perfectly_ smooth. He is _very_ chivalrous.

"He is _very_ kind," she ended her love struck speech.

"Sounds like somebody's in love."

"Well, yeah. He's the most perfect boyfriend ever!"

"Sounds like he loves you back too."

"Yeah. We've been dating for about two years now. And we haven't had any problems. None at all. They have been the best years of my life.

"He's been amazing to me. He spoils me. Showers me with gifts. Even though I don't want them. I hate parties."

"I know," I muttered under my breath. And then the bell rang. "Bella, I need to tell you something. Come to the bathroom with me."

"Um…Okay?" I could tell she was puzzled. Little did she know that I was going to tell her every thing. Like the fact that I knew she was a vampire. Then we walked inside the bathroom.

"So what did you want to say?" Bella asked me.

I just whispered it so no one else could hear. I knew she could here it though. "I know you're a vampire."

**Chapter 3. Edward**

"How did you know? Okay you need to see Edward now." Yes!!!!!!! I get to meet Edward freaking Cullen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
